


When a Warlock Meets a Druid

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, D&D references, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Fsub, Halflings, Humor, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Outercourse, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Switching, Wet Sounds, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: What happens when you're no longer interested in fighting Strad and just want to have a good time.
Relationships: F4M





	When a Warlock Meets a Druid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Title: [M4F] When A Warlock Meets a Druid [FSub][Friends to Lovers][Fantasy][D&D References][Blowjob][Wet Sounds][Magic][Halfings][Bondage][Kissing][Humor][Size Difference][Semi-Public][Dry Humping][Outercourse][Virgin][Edging][A Bit Switchy]

Hey, are you awake? Are you still on watch duty? 

Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just me. I thought it might be better to talk telepathically since I didn't want to wake the others. 

Um, is anything happening? No revenants attacking, right? 

No, I know that they wouldn't anymore. Our debt with them has been settled. It's just...

I can't sleep. I don't know. I feel restless. 

No, not about fighting the vampire. I don't care about that anymore. We'll try our best and will probably lose. So, what does it matter? 

Sorry, I know that I've never been much of an optimist. Although, in my defense, when I say we're going to lose, I've normally been right. Remember the windmill? 

Ugh, I apologize. I know that wasn't your decision. And I shouldn't rant to you like this. 

I'm just...I don't know. Pent up, I guess? 

We've been in this land so long and I've started to have some strange urges. 

No, I promise I'm not under a curse. Well, at least I don't think. I guess that vampire *did* bite me that one time. And he did charm me. 

Yeah, that's why I don't take watch duty anymore...

But, I don't think he caused these feelings. I guess maybe the land did. I don't know. 

Ugh, why is this is so hard to talk about? 

Here, maybe it will help if you look at me. 

*sigh*

No, I'm down here. Honestly, just because I'm a druid, doesn't mean I turn into an owl * every time* I sleep. 

Well, okay, I do most of them. But not tonight. I'm too restless tonight. 

*sigh*

No, I'm not sleeping over there. Look, more to your left. See the red-headed halfling waving at you? 

Yeah, that's me. 

Oh, wow. 

Um, nothing. Your eyes just look different in the moonlight. I'm not really sure how to describe it. But I kind of like it.

Although, I'm not sure if it's helping with the...um urges? 

*sigh* I know that I'm not making sense. But none of this makes sense to me either. 

Ok, ok. Maybe it will help if I say it aloud. Well, by that I mean telepathically, but you get the idea. 

It's just...do you remember when we had to rescue that woman before those bandits could whip her? 

Yeah, I'm happy that we were able to help her too. But....the idea of her being whipped....excited me somehow? 

It was all very strange. But it was almost like I wanted to trade places with her. I have no idea why. I mean who would want pain? But I did. 

I couldn't explain it. 

And then...remember when....

Ugh, I don't even what to say his name now that he's dead. 

Um, remember when you-know-who wouldn't let us remove that lycanthropy curse? And he had to tie him up every night to stop him from destroying stuff? 

Well...Oh, don't look at me like that! I don't wish to be a werewolf. I have some sense. 

I just....want somebody to tie me up like that. I know that it's odd, but it just feels so right to me. 

I truly don't think it's a curse. Just part of my being.

*sigh* I'm not sure. Maybe this is normal? I have no understanding of normalcy anymore. 

Just don't judge me, okay? You're the first person that I've ever told. 

*sigh* I don't know. I guess that I just figured that you might understand. I know that you are often called to the darkness, but you're also one of the kindest people that I've ever met. So, I figured it was safe for me to tell you. 

I hope that you don't think less of me. I know it's kind of weird. 

(pause)

Wait, that's a sex thing?

Oh, opps. Um, that was aloud. Ugh, thankfully I didn't wake anybody up. 

But, it that really true? You sure?

Well, I guess that makes sense. I mean the werewolves have that whole alpha thing. Which, funny, you don't really see in normal wolves. They have a pretty equal society. I don't really know why werewolves are into all that hierarchy. 

But, um, I kind of crave it... 

Maybe, not all the time. But right now, I do. 

Um, how does it work? It is the type of thing that I can do alone...or...?

Well, I supposed you can show me. 

Are you sure? I hope that I'm not asking too much. 

*laugh* Alright, well, if you think it will be fun...We could both definitely use some of that right now. 

Oh, but you're on watch duty. 

Um, well, I suppose that it won't really matter if we both stay here. Everybody else is asleep and we're talking telepathically so I doubt that anybody will notice. 

I guess I'll just have to be careful not to scream again. 

Okay, um, so how does this work? I-I've never really...Um, it's just that I spend so much time in nature that I-i never really connected with humans much.

Ugh, this is so awkward. I don't know. Maybe it would help if I didn't use your real name. Should I call you else? Erm, not alpha though. That seems wrong.

Sir? Alright, I can call you Sir then. 

So...Sir, what would you like to do?

Yeah, we still have rope left. Do you want to tie me to a tree? 

Just my wrists?

Oooh. 

Erm, no. I'm fine. The idea just excites me is all. 

(whisper) Just remember...I'm practiced enough that I can still use my spells even if my hands are bound. 

*giggles* Sorry, the rope just tickles. Oh, I mean, sorry, sir. 

This is so much fun. 

Yes, I'm tied tightly. See? I can't move my wrists. 

Although, I supposed I could just shapeshift to get out of it. 

But....I promise I won't, sir. After all, it would ruin the fun. 

Yes, sir. I'll be a good girl and obey. 

Just tell me what would like me to...

Hey, um why can I feel something touching my chest when you're all the way over there. 

Are-are you using that invisible hand spell? 

Oooh, hmm. You are, aren't you? 

Nope, not complaining. I-i just didn't think that the fingers on that thing were so....nimble? 

Annd that's my clit. Oooh, that's not fair. I'm not even wearing armor right now. 

Ohhh. Stockings aren't the protection for this. 

Ooh, no. It feels so good. Please don't stop. 

I just wish that you were closer....

Ooh. 

Ooh. I know...I have a spell or two up my sleeve too. 

Hmm, I don't think that I've shown you this one yet. See, just a quick snap...

And I can conjure a vine, and wrap it around you, and pull you a little bit closer to me. 

Maybe even close enough that we can kiss...

*kiss*

Ooh, fuck. Babe, easy on the mage hand. I'm already so wet. 

*kiss*

Yes, sir. I know that you must remain in control. I apologize if the vines took it from you. I just needed you closer to me. 

And if you want to punish me by teasing my pussy. Well, I won't complain. 

*giggle* I guess I finally understand why animals do this all the time. 

Yes, sir. I know that I should be a good girl and dispell the vines, but you do look so good tied up like that... 

Mhmm. Oh.

Okay, okay. I'll dispell them. Just stop teasing. 

*snap*

Now, will you please do me a favor and touch me with your actual hands? 

*sigh* Ah, thank you. 

Wait, hey. Where did you go?

Ugh, did you seriously just cast invisibility? You're such a fucking tease. 

But oh, your lips feel so warm on my neck. 

Oh, thank you, sir. 

*giggle* I want to tell you that you shouldn't be wasting your magic on pleasing me. 

Mhmm.

We have a fucking vampire to defeat.

*sigh*

But I really don't care when you can do more enchanting with your mouth than you ever could with any spell. You feel so good. I love being wrapped up in your big strong arms. 

Oh, I want to kiss you so badly. Oh, may I please, sir?

Thank you!

*kiss*

*giggle* I have no idea what body part that even was. But I hear you moan, so I'm going to kiss it again. 

*kiss*

I like it when you moan. 

*kiss*

Mhmm, how about over here?

Ohh, that's your ear. That seems like a fun place to tease. 

*kiss*

Mhmm. Fuck I wish that do that mage hand trick. I want so badly to touch your cock. 

Ohh, I can't even see it. 

*kiss*

May-may I at least feel it, sir? I want to know if you're hard. 

Oh! Well, I didn't mean there. But my pussy likes way more than my fingers even would have. 

Mhmm. 

Oh, you are hard. *giggle* I can feel you even through my stockings. 

Mhmm. I'm glad that I'm pleasing you. I *want* to please. 

Mhmm. What if I wrapped my legs around you and grinded a bit? Would you like that?

Mhmmm. Well, your cock sure seems too...

Oh, and it's warming up my clit. 

Oh, sir. 

Oh, okay. Okay. I can't take this anymore. I want to look you in the eyes. 

Please, sir. Will you drop the invisibility? Please? 

*giggle* Finnne, be that way. I know that if I grind hard enough then you'll eventually lose concentration. 

Oh, I may new. But don't underestimate my power. 

*kissing*

I know that you feel it. Your cock getting all nice and hard. Isn't it just the most wonderful thing that you've ever felt? Doesn't it make you want to fuck me?

*kissing*

Isn't it all that you can focus on? My tight little pussy-all wet and waiting for you?

Mhmm. You feel amazing. I want you so badly.

Please just let me see your eyes. 

*kiss*

Mhmm, do there they are. Mhmm. They look a bit more lustful than I remember. But that's good because so are mine. 

*kiss*

Mhmmm. Oh you feel--

What you are doing? Is-that the enthrall spell? 

Ooh. I didn't even know that you had that one. But oooh my. I-I can't focus on anything but you. Ohh. Not that I would want to. 

But-but oh, you're so amazing. It-it heightens all the pleasure that I was experiencing before. 

Fuck. 

Fuck, I can't take much more. 

Sir, take my stockings off. Sir, take my stockings off, please. 

Fuck, please. Before I said it allowed. 

Oh, thank you, sir. 

*kiss*

Mhmm. That's not fair though. You're still dressed. Mhmm. I guess that we'll have to change that. 

*snap*

What? A little druid craft never hurt anybody. And you never said that I couldn't. 

(whispers) Besides, I think that you look amazing. Oh, my cunt wants you inside me right now. 

But-but I want to make myself wait. You've been so wonderful to me that I want to return the favor. 

Mhmm. I can enthrall you. But I think a little levitation is in order. 

*snap*

Hehe. I'm small, so you don't need to high. I just want you to at a good angle, so I can taste your delicious cock. 

Mhmm, would you like that, sir? 

Mhmm. Good because I want to please you. 

Just let me take you in my mouth. 

*wet sounds*

Oh, you taste so wonderful. 

*wet sounds*

Oh, I hope that I'm pleasing you, sir. 

*wet sounds*

Oh, I love having your fucking cock in my mouth. 

*wet sounds*

Mhmmm. 

*wet sounds*

Oh, sir. 

Mhmm, sir. Would you like to cum in my mouth or save it for my pussy. I'll accept whatever you decided. Right now, I just want to serve you. 

Oh, just tell me what you want. 

Ooh, my cunt? Well, I can't disagree with that choice. I'm fucking soaked. 

*kiss*

Oh, there's no need to move. I kind of like you floating over me like that.

Mhmm. Just pick me up in your arms and I'll wrap my legs around you again. 

Yeah...like that...

Oh, no. I promise that it doesn't hurt. I may be small, but I'm nimble. *giggle* And my pussy is very eager. And oh wow, this is so much better than I ever could have imagined. 

*moaning*

Oh, I'm so wet. 

*moaning*

Oh, please, sir. Fuck me harder. 

Oh, yeah. That's it. Oh, right there. Oh, that's the spot. 

Mhmm, are you close, sir? I feel like I'm about to break. But I won't let myself cum before you. 

*moaning*

Please, sir. I want to feel your cum insides. I need to so badly. 

*moaning*

Oh, fuck. You're amazing. Fuck. 

Mhmm, oh, are you ready? 

Oh, okay, good. I'm going to....I'm going to...

*orgasming* 

Oh, wow. 

*thud*

Oh, sorry. Are you okay? It's just a little hard to mention concentration on that spell when you...

Erm, anyway. Thank you for that. 

Uh, it was very informative. And uh...

*giggle* Yeah, I'd think that I'd like to learn more some other time too. 

*kiss*

And you're a fantastic teacher. So, I will very much look forward to it. 

*sigh* And I should go to bed, but I don't want to just yet. 

Is it okay if I help you keep watch? And maybe we can cuddle? 

*kiss* 

Wonderful. Although, I'll probably just distract you. But, don't worry my perception is good and i'll still be able to spot anything that happens to roll our way.


End file.
